Crimson eyes
by N.V Ember
Summary: Yuske never knew he had a sister until Miksa Urameshi showed up on his doorstep. She joins his school, and eventually the spirit team. Hiei seems to have his eye on her, but in the glance, is there more than just responsibility?
1. Ch 1 SUPRISE!

Title: Crimson eyes

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha14433

Summary: Yuske finds out he has a sister, who comes to live with him because of his fathers death, his sister seems very mysterious, she eventually becomes part of the spirit detective team. Etc.

Diclaimer: Hiei's eyes are red

Touya's hair is blue

I don't own anything

So please don't sue

Chapter 1

"_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK" _came a knock from the door, the doorbell rang as well shortly after. "YUSKE! Get the door!" Atsuko called out from the living room. Yuske grumbled and walked to the door, not bothering to look through the peephole, he opened the door. A girl about his age stood behind the door, looking down, her raven hair pulled back in a pony tail at the base of her neck, a pair of black glasses slipped on her nose as she looked down at the ground, she was wearing a long sleeved navy shirt with a turtle neck, she wore a pair of black jeans and her shoes were white sneakers. "Yeah? What do you want?" Yuske asked. "Uh…um…" she said nervously, she looked up but her eyes looked down, her eyes were violet. "Yuske who is it?" Atsuko said walking up behind him. Atsuko looked at the strange girl in the door way.

Atsuko almost fell back. "Ma, what's wrong?" Yuske asked. Atsuko looked at the girl again and asked quietly "Mika?" The girl nodded and looked back down at her feet. "What do you want?" Atsuko asked. "Um……I had no where else to go…" Mika said nervously kicking at the ground with her foot. Atsuko looked behind Mika and saw a 3 suitcases and a dufflebag. "Yuske can you get her bags?...Now I know why we bought the apartment with the extra room…" Atsuko said trying to laugh. She drank a bit more of her bottle of sake. Yuske looked dumbfounded but grabbed her bags and dragged them inside. Mika stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Yuske Mika, Mika Yuske." Atsuko said introducing them. "It's nice to finally meet you." Mika said sheepishly. "Just who the hell is she???" Yuske demanded. Atsuko cleared her throat. "Yuske, She's your sister." Atsuko spoke. Yuske almost fell over with surprise. Mika smiled slightly. "Surprise…" she said lightly rubbing the back of her head nervously. "I have a sister…?" Yuske asked. Atsuko and Mika nodded. _Wow…that's a surprise. _Yuske thought.

End chapter 1.


	2. Ch 2 Nightmares

Title: Crimson eyes

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha14433

Disclaimer: Hiei's eyes are red

Touya's hair is blue

I don't own a thing

So please don't sue

Chapter 2

Nightmares

_Mika stood in the doorway of her room, looking out, hoping her father wouldn't spot her. She was going to run away tonight if it was the last thing she did. She sneaked out of her room, her rolling backpack trailing on the floor behind her. She turned the corner, and stood in front of the front door, her hand gripped the icy cold feel of the doorknob, as soon as she opened it and stepped out, she would be free. "Where do you think you're going?" a male voice said. Mika spun around and was met by her father's face. Her breath caught in her throat. Please don't kill me… she begged in her mind. "I asked where you were going with that backpack…were you going to leave me?! Huh?!" He demanded. She looked away, her grabbed her by the chin and made her look him in the eyes. _

"_Please don't hurt me…" she begged, her bottom lip quivering. He ignored her and asked yet again "Were YOU, the child I have clothed and fed since birth, going to leave me?! When you promised when you were little you would never leave me like that whore of a mother of yours did?! Yes…yes you did! So I don't fucking think you're going to take one step out that door!" He yelled, he punched her in the face. She cried out in pain, and held her cheek which was now bleeding. "WERE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME?! ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!!!" He yelled, he grabbed her shoulders and banged her repeatedly against the door. He let go of her for a moment. She gulped and nodded, shaking a bit as she did, blood trickled down her forehead. He slapped her, and slapped her again. He punched her in the stomach, pulled her hair, scratched her face, he did all harm to her, and she never made a cry, only a whimper here or there, and a tear falling here or there. He drew his fist back, this time a dagger was in it, and aimed toward her heart. She squeezed her eyes shut as the dagger punctured her skin-_

Mika jumped up in bed, her face covered in sweat, she grabbed at her chest where her heart was, where the scar was. She wiped the sweat from her face, hoping that she hadn't screamed and that if she had, no one heard her scream. Yuske opened the door and looked in. "…Are you ok?" he asked awkwardly. She merely nodded, fiddling with her fingers. "Uh…listen you should get some sleep…you start school tomorrow." Yuske said, he wasn't used to the whole "I gotta act like a big brother" thing. Mika nodded and laid back down in her bed, pretending to go to sleep. Yuske glanced at her and walked back out. Outside her room he leaned against the wall and sighed "I'm never gonna get used to this big brother thing." He said. Inside her room, Mika sat up again and stared out the window next to her bed.

She sighed and looked down at her arms, various scars and cuts were crisscrossed on her arms in various random designs. She looked back outside, staring at the stars. She saw a falling star, and made a quick wish. "I wish my life would get better here…" she whispered closing her eyes. She opened them and looked out one last time. She then laid down on her bed, closing her eyes, praying no more memories or nightmares would come.

End chapter 2


	3. Ch 3 first day of hell I mean school

Title: Crimson eyes

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha14433

Disclaimer: Hiei's eyes are red

Touya's hair is blue

I do not own a thing

So kindly don't sue

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while...just alot of problems with school and everything, sorry it took so long ppls.

A/N: Hiei seems a bit out of character because he's changed during his friendship with Yuske…..please don't hurt me…. . :hides under desk:

Chapter 3

First day of hell…I mean school…and a case.

Mika sat up in bed hearing a knock on her bedroom door, and her mother, Atsuko telling her to get up. She looked at the door briefly before crawling out of bed and throwing her uniform on. School started at 8 o'clock, it was 7:35. She sighed and walked outside of her door, glancing about as she did. She saw Yuske at the front door, slipping into his shoes, she squeaked slightly and ran over to him and slipped her shoes on as well. "Don't leave me here." She said lightly.

"I won't, don't worry, Ma would kill me anyway." Yuske said opening the door. Mika grabbed her book bag and headed out the door. They began the walk to school. "So…Ma says you're my sister…who'd you live with before comin here?" Yuske asked. "…With Father." She said lightly, she winced remembering things she didn't want to remember. "So he kicked the bucket and you came runnin to us?" he asked. "…No…not exactly…" Mika said. "Then…?" "Look I don't want to talk about it." She whispered. "Ok…Ok…touchy touchy…" he said with his hands up in the air in defense. "Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara called out from behind. Yuske paused to wait for him. "Hey who's the girl? Are you two timin Keiko?" Kuwabara demanded. Yuske slapped him upside the head. "She's my sister idiot!" he yelled. Mika blinked and backed away for a second in fear someone would hit her.

"Greetings Yuske." Kurama said walking up to him, Hiei beside him. "Hn…hi." Was all Hiei said, he glanced at Mika for a second and then looked at the cars passing by, he couldn't keep his eyes there for some reason, so his eyes wandered back to Mika. Mika was looking down, her raven hair covering her face. "…Um…Y-yukse…c-can we please…go?…I don't want to be late for s-school…" Mika whispered. Yukse merely nodded and said "See ya later Kurama." Kurama said goodbye as well and headed off in the direction of his school. Hiei was wearing the same style of uniform that Yuske and Kuwabara were wearing, except it was black. Mika felt someone eye her, but she paid no mind to it, even though she did feel uncomfortable. They walked up to the school yard, and Yuske handed Mika her schedule. She looked at it. "It's the same as mine." He mumbled, he was ticked. _Great I have to attend all my classes today to watch over Mika…unless… _he thought glancing at Hiei. Hiei had the same classes all day too. He dragged Hiei aside as Mika stood under a tree. "Hiei, Can you keep an eye on Mika for me during classes I'm gonna skip?" he asked. "Hn…I guess." Hiei said. "Thanks pal." Yuske said. The bell rang, and Hiei walked over to Mika. "Hn…you're class is this way." He said tilting his head in the direction of their first period. She merely nodded and followed him, she looked at the ground.

Since she was looking down, she didn't see a kid in front of her stop, so she walked into him and ended up landing on top of him. He had red spiked hair, and dark blue eyes, he was wearing the school uniform, he was pale, and his ear was pierced with a gold hoop. "Heh heh heh…whatdo we got here?" he asked, he snuck his hand up her skirt and grabbed her ass. She squeaked and jumped off of him, pulling her skirt down, her face was beat red. He stood up and stood in the hallway, her only way to get to her first period. "U-um…e-excuse me…c-can I p-please get b-b-b-by?" she asked, she was shaking slightly. He was taller than her, much taller, and from her point of view he looked entirely menacing. "I don't think so…hows about you and me skip first and plays us a game of peek a boo?" he asked. "P-please, let me get by…" she said. He grinned at her as she looked down, she was unable to look up at him. She heard the sound of someone slamming against the wall and looked up, she saw Hiei, pinning this jerk against the wall. "Aku leave the girl alone." Hiei hissed. "Why should I?" Aku asked. "Because if you don't I'll kill you." Hiei continued glaring menacingly at Aku. Hiei let him go and walked over to Mika, he nudged her slightly and they began to walk toward first period again.

"T-Thank you…" Mika whispered. "Hn…you're welcome…I guess." He said, he looked away and at the wall. The bell began to ring, and they were going to be late if the bell finished ringing. Without thinking, Hiei Grabbed Mika and sped off to their first period, he placed her back down in front of the door and opened the door, She walked in, and the bell finishes ringing as Hiei stepped in behind her. Mr. Iwamoto cleared his throat. "Students, this is our new student….Mika Urameshi…" He spoke her name with pure hate. A lot of kids jumped hearing "Urameshi" especially, since now there were two of them. "Aw crap…we got two Urameshi's now…they both can beat our asses." Whispered one of the back kids to another. Mika scuttled off to the back corner in the room, which, surprisingly was right in back of Hiei. "She don't seem like the Urameshi type." Another kid whispered to the kid who had said they were in trouble because of two Urameshi's. "Oh yeah, you wanna test that?" the kid whispered back. "Without a doubt." The other one said. They crumbled up a piece of paper and threw it at Mika, she didn't do anything but sit there, but they did get a nasty glare from Hiei.

Hiei didn't understand it, but he somehow felt it was his soul purpose to watch out for Mika. There was something about her that he couldn't understand, which drove him crazy. Every now and again he looked back at her as Mr. Iwamoto taught today's lesson in Language arts. They were going to write an "I am" poem for homework. Mika sighed and continued to draw on her notebook, she wasn't too bad either, it was a pair of eyes, she colored in the iris with her red pen. "Mrs. Urameshi…would you like to tell us what the "I feel" part of the poem symbolizes?" Mr. Iwamoto asked, noticing she wasn't paying attention. "It's an emotion…either it be about a certain event, a certain person, or just in general…" she whispered. "What was that Mrs. Urameshi? How about you come up here and say it…" he said. She shook her head sheepishly. "Now you don't want an F for the day, do you?" he asked. She shook her head again and stood up, and walked past the row of kids, she was slightly shaking, she hated being on the spot light. "Now tell the class and I what you said." Mr. Iwamoto said. "I-I..s-said that t-the line in th-the poem was an emotion…either it be about a certain event…a certain person…or just in g-general…" she said a bit louder then before. Mr. Iwamoto looked stunned that a Urameshi could actually answer a question correctly. He looked sourly at Mika and said "You may sit…" she nodded and gladly walked back to her seat. She was breathing fast…she hated being on the spot light, she hated being talked to, she hated being the center of attention or any of the sort. The bell rang shortly after and she packed up and walked out the door, she waited for Hiei outside the door who shortly came out afterwards. "…Our next class is gym." Was all he said. He began to walk toward the gym, he pointed to the girls locker room, and Mika bowed in gratitude. Yuske caught up with Hiei. "So how was her first period?" Yuske asked. "…your is horrible at Social interaction." Hiei said. "I know…but I don't know why." Was Yuske's response. Different thoughts floated through his head as to why she was the way she was.

They finished changing into their gym uniforms and stepped out of the locker rooms. Mika was already out and covering her arms, she was wearing a pair of blue shorts, and a white shirt. You could tell she felt very uncomfortable. Yuske took another look and noticed that Mika's legs were covered in bruises and scars, and various cuts. Kuwabara was out there as well. Yuske, Hiei, and Kuwabara walked over to Mika. Yuske pulled her aside. "…What's up with the bruises and junk on your legs and…arms." He said noticing her arm was covered in bruises and cuts. "I'm just clumsy…I'm always falling down and walking into things…" she whispered nervously. He looked at her a moment longer, then walked away and to the gym teacher. "Can my sis wear a pair of pants and a long sleeved white shirt to gym instead of this?" He asked. "Why? She'll be doing difficult activities during this class, she'll get hotter quicker." The teacher said. "Look. Just let her wear it, she's uncomfortable being seen in those clothes." He said, giving the teacher a look that could freeze hell over. The teacher complied and gave him a pair of long blue pants, and a long sleeved white shirt. Yuske walked back over to Mika and handed her the clothes. She bowed with gratitude and ran off toward the girls locker room. "So, what was her excuse for all the bruises?" Kuwabara asked. "She said she was a klutz." Yuske responded. "Hn…she's lying." Hiei said.

Mika walked back out shortly, her hair was still down, and she was in her new uniform, she still looked somewhat uncomfortable, but better than before. "Mika, let's see how you are on the balance beams." The gym teacher said. Mika merely nodded, and stood up on the balance beam. A girl next to her with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, named Courtney, watched her intently. Mika was actually very good, she balanced on the tip of her toes and jumped turning around. Courtney rolled her eyes and stood up on the balance beam next to her, she did some amazing things too. The guys watched them both. Mika felt people eye her, and became uncomfortable, but none-the-less, continued. She did a cartwheel on the balance beam and jumped off. Courtney sneered and got off of her balance beam as well. Mika slinked back toward Yuske, Hiei, and Kuwabara. "What was that?" Yuske asked. Mika shrugged.

The rest of the school day went by quickly, Mika skipped lunch and ate lunch on the roof with Yuske, Hiei, and Kuwabara. She felt a bit happier living here then she had where she used to live. She smiled a real smile for the first time in years. Mika walked home with Yuske, she still felt as if someone was watching her. She glanced at Hiei for a second, noticing that he was the one who was looking at her, his eyes darted away when he noticed she was looking at him. Mika turned pink slightly and hurried home with Yuske, they said goodbye to Hiei and Kuwarbara at a crossroad, and ran home. They walked up to the apartment door. "How was school?" Atsuko asked them from the living room as she took another chug of sake. "It was good." Mika said, her voice was still barely audible, but people were getting used to it. Just as Yuske was about to walk into his room, there was a knock on the door. Yuske opened it, and Botan was outside the door. Botan dragged him into his room, saying hi to his mother. Mika was inside his room, and without noticing her, Botan began to speak "Yuske we have another very big case! There's a demon gathering other demons for an army to slip through the barrier and into this world, to take over this world!" Botan said. "Plus, we've found a new spirit detective as well to help you on the case." Botan continued. "And who would that be?" Yuske asked. "Your sister, Mika of course!" Botan said cheerfully. "What about me…?" Mika asked shyly, talking for the first time since Botan had entered the room with Yuske. "Wha? How? She doesn't even have any powers!" Yuske said. "No but she's useful to this case." Botan said. "I'm not gonna put my little sister in danger!" Yuske yelled. "You're going to have to." Botan said. "Now get changed and then we're off to spirit world." Botan said. Mika didn't understand this at all, but, she walked into her room and changed. She came out in a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with Metallica on it. Yuske was in a white shirt and blue jeans. Mika pushed her glasses up on her nose and looked down. Botan opened the portal to spirit world and ushered Mika through, followed by Yuske and herself.

End chapter 3

I think this chapter sucked…please don't hurt me :covers head:


	4. Ch 4 The case and secret one revealed

Title: Crimson Eyes

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha14433

Disclaimer: Hiei's Eyes are red

The school uniform is blue

I don't own anything

So kindly don't sue.

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter…the ending was kinda rushed and it did suck…sorry…I'm sooo sorry…I'll try and write this one better…anyway…sorry I haven't worked on any fics in a while….just been really busy…oh and they took Yu Yu hakusho off the air:sniffle, sob, cry:

Chapter 4

The Case, and secret 1 revealed

"Yuske…where are we…?" Mika asked nervously. "Spirit world…" Yuske responded. "We- we're dead?" she asked. "No…" Yuske said. "Listen, Mika…you can't tell mom this…but I work for the spirit world as a spirit detective…I fight demons, save the world, that crap." Yuske said. Mika nodded merely. "We need to get home soon…I have a poem to write for our first period…" she said slightly. They walked into Koenma's office. "Master Koenma, sir, Yuske and his sister are here." Botan said standing to the side near Koenma. Koenma was standing on his desk. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were already there. Koenma cleared his throat. "As all of you know, you are here because there's a case." Everyone nodded. "There's a fallen angel/demon from heaven, who is trying to open the gates of heaven, so that demons from Makai and this world can rampage through the heavens, and kill and destroy the angel race, so far, we know that the angel is male, and that he has black leathery wings, and is looking for a half angel, whom can open the gates for him, he will stop at nothing to get her." He said eyeing Mika. "And what does that have to do with Mika?" Yuske asked glaring at the toddler. "This might come as a shock to all of you…especially you Yuske…" He cleared his throat. Mika looked up quickly and shook her head repeatedly saying "No no no no no! Mr. Koenma sir no…please…" "I'm sorry but they have to know Mika…" Koenma said. He looked at Mika and said "The Fallen Angel that's after her is one of her former "friends"…and he is looking for Mika." He said.

Yuske fell back. "WHAT!" he exclaimed. "You heard me." Koenma said. Mika felt everyone look at her. "Mika, is this true?" Yuske asked. She nodded, her head down, she felt ashamed. "Father and mother had you…I was born from a different father though…mother cheated on father…I was left with father only because my blood father would not take me…" she said. "Hn. Can we go now?" Hiei asked. Koenma nodded, and ushered them out the room. Botan created a portal that would bring them each to their house. "Why didn't you tell me?" Yuske asked as they appeared in his room. "I was afraid to…I don't like talking about what I am…" she said, she walked out of the room. "What else is there that I don't know about? Like those scars and cuts and bruises? I have a right to know what they are…you're my sister!" Yuske said. "Correction, I'm your HALF sister, so you only need to know HALF the story, they're just from being a klutz, ok? Got it…good." She said, she locked herself in her room and laid on her bed, her face in a pillow.

Yuske knocked on her door. "Look I don't wanna talk about it." She yelled. He sighed and said "Fine…" he walked away and went into his room. Mika got off her bed and wrote her poem quickly, then she changed into her pajamas, which was a long white night gown with long sleeves, she laid down and fell asleep.

Sam- Ok yes, I know, short…but…I gotta make it short so I can go into the next one as a school day…..anyway….yeah…signing off…

R & R please…

Insane Otaku Neko Samantha.


	5. Ch 5 The Poem and the fight

Title: Crimson Eyes

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Disclaimer

D- don't own it…never have…never will…sniffle

I- it isn't mine…I may wish it were…but it isn't…

S- Suing is bad! Remember people…Suing…bad…very bad…

C- can't we just enjoy the story without bringing the law into it…I mean…the law doesn't like me very much…

L- Live and Let live…write and let write…. right?

A- Are you going to sue?…I mean come on…I'm poor enough as it is…So I mean come on…it's kinda mean to sue a poor person!

I- I mean…come on…are you really going to sue me…? I have an evil monkey in my closet that bothers me at night…let me sleep in peace…don't sue…the monkey is bad enough…

M- Mika seems to be the only thing I own at all in this fanfic…

E- End my life now if you sue…nothing would be left for me if you sue…I'd have no fanfic…no money…I'd have to room with my best friend Alicia for the rest of my days…with the spider book near me….eeeeeeee! Come on don't leave me with the spider book!

R- Review if you like it…but if you don't kindly leave…

Chapter 5

The Poem and a fight...

Mika sat in her first period, Language arts, with Mr. Iwamoto. "I hope you all have written your poems…" he said smirking. Yuske was in class this morning, and sitting next to Mika in the back. He looked around the room. Mika now realized Courtney was in her first period, she sighed. "…Courtney, would you like to share your poem with the class?" he asked. Courtney nodded and stood up, her hair was bright blonde, and she had pink eye shadow, and pink lip-gloss on, it was sickening how popular she was. "Ok like, it's called…I am, and it's by me…Courtney Smith…" "I am popular and pretty…I think puppies are cute, I hope that Hiei asks me out." Hiei made a disgusted look. "I try to give the unpopular people what they deserve…" she glared at Mika during this line. "I want a new car; I am cool, and awesome! I see the hot guy, Hiei, sitting in front of Mika every day." She said winking at Hiei, Hiei glared. "I heard everyone talking about me, I feel happy and perky, I cry never, I fear being unpopular like the social outcast Mika." Yuske almost jumped out of his seat to throttle her when she said that. "I am so totally hot, and fit in, I understand why the unpopular people are outcasts, I say like totally, I touch a lot of hot guys biceps…I need a crowd to follow me, I believe that I will become president, I am, Popular and pretty!" she finished. "…That was terrible." Mr. Iwamoto said. Some of the girls in Courtney's group clapped. Mr. Iwamoto looked around the class again as Courtney sat down with a satisfied smirk, she believe she did awesome. (Awsome my ass…that's a shame to poetry…hi…) "Ms. Urameshi…" Mr. Iwamoto said. Mika stood up nervously and walked to the head of the classroom, Yuske gave her a thumb up sign in the back; she cleared her throat as her knees buckled from being so nervous. "D-do I have to?" she asked.

Mr. Iwamoto nodded. "Unless you want an F." He said. Mika nodded and cleared her throat; she pretended no one was there except Yuske and Hiei, whom she felt comfortable around. "I-I am…By Mika Urameshi…" she said. "I am self conscious and an outsider…I think the world is a black hole of nothingness, and cruelty…and that the Human race was built to just destroy…I hope to get over my past some day…and be able to live like a normal teenage girl…" "Which you definitely aren't!" Courtney called out, she and her little friends laughed. Yuske threw a paper ball at them. "Mr. Urameshi! That's a detention!" Mr. Iwamoto said. "But they were laughing at her!" He yelled back.

Mr. Iwamoto shot him a look that said "Shut up or its 3 weeks detention" he shut up. "Continue…" Mr. Iwamoto said. "I try to keep my feelings and thoughts to myself, so that I will not get hurt…I want to let go of the pain that I've kept locked up within me for so long…I am alone and unpredictable…I see the flames of pain engulf me as I stand before you as an outcast…I hear the painful cries of my voice echo throughout my head…I feel warm blood ooze from my wounds…I cry from the pain of living, from the pain of having to deal with society, from the pain of being alone…I fear the other me, I fear to be left alone, I fear my father, I am dark and mysterious, I understand why I am a shadow of who I used to be, I say that I do not fear the dark, but embrace the coldness, I touch the scars that can be and cannot be seen, I need someone to love me, to be there for me, someone who will never hurt me…I believe that there is still some hope left…I am tortured and misunderstood…" (Anyone steal this poem and I'll kill you by gorging your eyes out with a spork…and that's just the beginning of it…) She put her paper on the teacher's desk and quickly walked to the back of the room. Yuske stared at her in awe, and Hiei raised an eyebrow at her. The class started to whisper among themselves, some calling her freak, other's making fun of her in other ways. Courtney glared at her, Mika stared down at her desk feeling people look at her. "Ok, all of you shut up!" Yuske declared seeing Mika's uncomfortable ness, and then shut up.

"Thank you…" Mika whispered to her brother. "Mr. Urameshi, that's a weeks worth of detention!" Mr. Iwamoto yelled. Yuske sighed, stood up and walked out of the classroom. Mika made a small sad sigh, thinking that all of this was her fault. (Loreta syndrome…inside joke sorry…) Hiei tapped his pencil on the desk. The bell rang shortly after and Mika quickly gathered her things running out of the classroom. Yuske was standing outside. "Hey, c'mon let's skip the next class, I gotta talk to you…" Yuske said. "But…skipping is bad…" Mika said quietly. He sighed. "Fine. Lunch time…okay?" he asked. Mika nodded as she began to run off toward the girls' locker room for gym. Hiei walked out and looked at Yuske. "There really is something weird about your sister, aside the fact that we learned about yesterday." He spoke. Yuske nodded in agreement. "Like something she doesn't want us to know about…I wonder why though…" Yuske sighed. "Hn. You skippin gym?" Hiei asked. Yuske shook his head as he began to walk off toward the boys locker room. "Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara called out. He caught up with them. "When we gonna start on that mission?" Kuwabara asked. "We're supposed to after school Botan said." Yuske spoke. They walked into the boys locker room and quickly got changed.

They walked out quickly to see if Mika was out there, she was, Aku was looking at her from the sidelines. "Mika!" the teacher called out. Mika looked up. "Yes Mrs. Jenesai?" she asked. "Climb the ropes." Mika nodded and walked over to the ropes. She looked up, unsure if she could do this or not. "Courtney! I want you on the ropes as well." Courtney smiled sweetly and said, "But of course Mrs. Jenesai…" she walked over to the ropes and glared at Mika. Mika cringed from the glare and began to climb. Courtney climbed up as well. She was ahead of Mika. Mika weakly tried to climb the best she could, but it hurt with the bruises on her arms and such. She weakly got to the top when Courtney was half way down. For some reason, her bruises were hurting more than ever today, so she climbed down slowly. She walked over to Mrs. Jenesai. "Can I sit this class out please Mrs. Jenesai?" she asked. "What's your excuse Urameshi?" she asked. "I don't feel so well…" Mika spoke truthfully. "I'm sure…tough luck though…I want you to run a lap around the gym." Mrs. Jenesai spoke. "But-" before she could finish Mrs. Jenesai pushed her to the side of the gym and declared. "Run!" Mika made a sad look but started to run around the gym.

Yuske observed her as she ran around the gym; he was climbing on the rope now and watched her from atop the rope. He jumped down. "Yo' did you see what happened with Mika when she tried to climb the rope?" Kuwabara asked looking at Yuske. Yuske shook his head. "You know how she's usually good at these athletics and stuff, it took her a long while to climb the rope." He continued. "I wonder why…" Yuske said. Hiei was climbing the other rope, the rope Mika had been on last. "I think I know why." he said from the rope. Yuske looked up in question. Hiei jumped down. "There's blood on that rope…" Hiei said. "Maybe it's her time of the month to be a bitch?" Kuwabara spoke. Hiei rolled his eyes. "I meant maybe she's hurt you idiot." Hiei spoke. Yuske looked at the both of them. "Well she did have a lot of bruises…" "You really need to piece the puzzle pieces together…" Hiei spoke. "Well she won't talk to me!" Yuske blurted out. "Wait…maybe one of you could get it out of her…" Yuske said with a sly grin. He looked at Hiei. "She seems to be close with you…" Yuske spoke. "The girl barely talks to me." Hiei said. "Tough! Befriend her more and find out what's wrong with her…" Yuske said. Hiei growled slightly. "Hn. Fine!" he spoke, he stormed off to go do some push-ups.

Mika skidded to a halt near them and almost fell over. Yuske held her up. "You okay Mika?" he asked. Mika nodded weakly. "Fine…fine…perfectly fine…" she said coughing a bit, she coughed up some blood. Aku walked over to the group. He helped support Mika who pulled away and fell over. "Ow…" she muttered and sat up. Yuske shot Aku an evil look and helped his sister up again. Hiei walked back over, he didn't like Aku much. Aku looked at Mika. "So…Mika? Was that your name…sorry how we got off to a start…maybe we can start all over…Hi…I'm Aku…" he spoke he held his hand out. Mika stared at it awkwardly and extended her hand, she shook his lightly and was about to pull her hand away when he pulled her to him. "Never have I seen such a rare beauty…" he spoke looking down at her. Mika gulped. "Eh heh…yeah…um…p-please…can you…um…let…let me go…I'm not very comfortable…l-like this…" she whispered. Before he could answer Yuske grabbed Mika away from him, accidentally throwing her into Hiei and jumped Aku, beating the hell out of him. Hiei had caught her and wasn't letting her go. Aku had turned the tables and no was punching the bloody hell out of Yuske. Mika tried to break free of Hiei to help her brother but he didn't let her go. "Please Hiei, let me help my brother!" Mika begged. Hiei shook his head and only tightened his grip around her. Mika made a sad look and stopped struggling. The two gym teachers began to make there way over, and Mika broke free of Hiei since he had loosened his grip. She began to try and pull Yuske and Aku apart, Aku only punched her in the stomach and eye, and she bit him trying to get him off of Yuske.

Hiei growled and pulled Aku away from Yuske as Mika and Kuwabara restrained Yuske. The gym teachers walked over. "That's it! To the office with all of you! Yuske, Mika, Aku, Hiei, and Kuwabara, go! Out! To the office!" The teachers spoke as they pushed them out the gym doors. Mika had a sad look to her, some blood dripping down her nose. Hiei glared at Aku. Aku pushed him into the wall really hard, making some blood drip down his forehead. Mika stood between the two and said sheepishly. "A-Aku…p-please leave him a-alone…" Aku smacked her, and Mika held her face with wide eyes. Remembering things again. She didn't say another word but began to walk off. Hiei, Yuske, and Kuwabara followed her, Aku walked out of the school. Yuske put a hand on her shoulder lightly. "Are you okay Mika?" Mika remained silent and pushed his hand off, she walked into the office, followed by the others. Mr. Takanaka was at his desk. "Hey old man." Yuske said, he sat down in a chair in front of him. "What are you in here for this time?" Takanaka asked as he sighed. "Yuske got into a fight! Me and Hiei and Mika were only trying to stop it but we did kinda fight a bit…" Kuwabara spoke. "And who did you get into a fight with?" he asked. "Hn. Aku." Hiei spoke. Takanaka sighed, and began to write down all of this. Mika sat in a chair in the far corner and remained silent. Mr. Takanaka looked up. "Is she okay?" he asked, looking at her. Mika was staring at the wall, tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered more, and then suddenly, as if someone had hit her on the head, she collapsed and passed out.

End chapter 5…

Sorry it took so long…had a lot of worries with my family and house recently…anyway…yeah….


	6. Ch 6 Hospital trip

Title: Crimson Eyes

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

Okay…I'm going to try to update today…when I start this…on my birthday…. 11/26…anyway…yeah…moving on…enjoy!...Oh and look at my profile page for updates on what I may update and other info.

Disclaimer: I don't own it! But here are some things to say to throw the judge off…or do in case you're accused of stealing a story…

Y: "YOU! …Not you…you…no…not you…you…"

U: Utter nonsense under your breath and glare at everyone with an expression that clearly says, "I will set you ablaze."

Y: "YARSH! MY BOOTAY! IT HURTS! …THE CROCODILE OF THE NILE HAS STRUCK AGAIN!"

U: "Up! Who's a good judge? Who's a good jury? Now sit…sit…play dead!" (Of course this may get you into even more trouble)

H: "HASHBROWNS FOR ALL!" And at saying this throw hash browns at people…

A: "Ye…and god said to Abraham…you will kill your son…just like he told me to steal this story…"

K: Kiss the judge Italian Mafia style. Not sure why…but maybe it'll work.

U: "UMBRELLAS HAVE COME FOR US! DO YOU NOT SEE THEM!" And with this scream nonsense about umbrellas while running around the room pointing in random directions. (Of course this may land you in the funny farm.)

S: "See! …I told you………. :awkward silence: ……I can see clearly now my brain is gone… I can see all the Popsicles in my way!"

H: "HELL BEAST! YOU ARE ALL THE HELL BEAST! CREATED BY THE MAN TO BRING US LOVING HIPPIE PEOPLE DOWN MAN! IT'S THE MAN, MAN!" and with this…run out of the room screaming about a conspiracy made by the government. (Of course this may either get you killed, get you landed in the funny farm, OR get you arrested.)

O: "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…wait what did you say? …Ohhhhhhhhhhh…what was that again?" and continue doing this.

Chapter 6

"Mika? Mika? Are you alright?" Mika opened her eyes, and saw Yuske's face. "Yuske…?" she asked weakly. The ceiling of the room was white. She sat up, and looked around. She was in a hospital. "How long was I out for…?" she asked looking around. "You've been out for at least a week…" Yuske said.

She sighed a bit sadly. "I'm sorry." She spoke. "For what?" Yuske asked. "Worrying you." Kuwabara was asleep in a chair in the far off corner. Kurama smiled, seeing she was awake.

Hiei was on the other side of her bed, asleep in a chair, he looked worried in his sleep. "You guys have been here the entire time?" She asked. "Only Hiei and I…mom hasn't come yet…she's too drunk to make an appearance…" he said. Mika made a small sad look. "Oh…I'm sorry." She said. "Why do you always say sorry?" He asked.

Mika sighed. "It's just in my nature to think everything's my fault." She said. She lay back down. "My head hurts…" she mumbled. She coughed up a bit of blood. "Mika…we need to talk." Yuske said. "About…?" She asked. "…Those bruises…the doctor thinks that we're hurting you…you need to tell them." He said. She sighed. "I'll merely tell them that you're not hurting me." She spoke. "It is truth and that is all you need to know." She said. He sat next to her. "Mika please…"

He pleaded reaching out to put a hand on her head gently. She flinched. He sighed. "What happened to you Mika?" he asked stroking her head gently. She pulled the covers over her head and muttered. "Nothing." He sighed and pulled the covers off of her head. "Tell me Mika, this is serious." He said giving her the most serious look he could conjure up at that moment. She sighed. "Alright Alright… you're clearly not giving up…" she spoke, then she looked around the room. "But herd them out first please." She said, she lay back down and pretended to sleep. Yuske nodded, he looked around. Kurama had left the room to leave them privacy, he found out. He smacked Kuwabara upside the head. "Out!" He yelled. "Ow!" Kuwabara yelped. "Okay okay sheesh!" He said holding his hands in the air muttering. He stalked out, and would not fight, seeing as this was a hospital, and Mika was clearly "sick". He merely pushed Hiei's chair out of the room and sat down.

"Okay, now we talk." He said. She sat up and sighed. "Alright, but this might be a long story…" she said. "I got time." He responded. She was silent for a while. He grabbed her hand. "Tell me please Mika?" he begged. She sighed and looked up at him, and then stared at the wall, and began to tell her story.

End Chapter 6

OMG……….I DID IT………OMG…….


End file.
